


Rain and a Movie

by planetundersiege



Series: Adashi Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Week 2018, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Amputee Shiro (Voltron), Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Home, M/M, Oneshot, Rain, Relaxing, Shadam, Sweater weather, Sweaters, adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adashi week 2018: Day 1: Sweater weather.Adam is home after work.





	Rain and a Movie

Tiny drops of rain fell from the dark clouds, hitting the ground of the city. The smell of rain was in the air, along with the calming and relaxing feeling only rain could give. The people outside had warm raincoats and umbrellas, and did their best to get home, while the people inside sat in front of the tv with a cup of coffee in their hand.

Nothing was different in this household, Shiro sat in front of the tv, holding a cup of coffee with his prosthetic arm as he laid under a blanket. He was watching a silly movie about space that was extremely inaccurate, yet it gave him nostalgia from his childhood.

He took a sip of the hot liquid, being thankful for this being his day off.

Suddenly the door to his apartment opened.

“Takashi, I’m home!”

Adam’s voice filled the room, and as the man took off his coat, he walked into their living room, smiling at his relaxing boyfriend.

“Oh damn you’re so cute.”

“Hey Adam, come join me, also, is that my sweater?”

Shiro pointed at the purple knitted sweater Adam currently wore, and he nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, the weather isn’t the best, so I took it. Sweaters are the best on rainy days, especially yours. It smells like you, so when I’m at work it feels like you’re there.”

“Adam, you can borrow my clothes any day. Now come over here and watch this movie with me.”


End file.
